Some semiconductor devices utilize semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technology, in which a thin layer of a semiconductor (typically having a thickness of a few nanometers), such as silicon, is separated from a semiconductor substrate by a relatively thick electrically insulating layer (typically featuring a thickness of a few tens of nanometers). Integrated circuits using SOI technology offer certain advantages compared to traditional “bulk” technology for Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits. For example, SOI integrated circuits typically provide a lower power consumption for a same performance level.
SOI circuits may also feature a reduced stray capacitance, allowing an increase of commutation speeds. Furthermore, the latch-up phenomena encountered in bulk technology may be mitigated. Such circuits are commonly used in System on Chip (SoC) and Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) applications. SOI circuits may also be less sensitive to ionizing radiations, making them more reliable than bulk-technology circuits in applications where radiation may induce operating problems (e.g., aerospace applications). SOI integrated circuits may include memory components such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), as well as logic gates.
One particular type of SOI technology that is helping to allow for continued CMOS scaling is fully depleted SOI (FDSOI). As opposed to a partially depleted SOI (PDSOI) device, in an FDSOI device a relatively thin semiconductor channel film is provided over the buried oxide (BOX) layer, such that the depletion region of the device covers the whole film. FDSOI devices may provide advantages such as higher switching speeds and a reduction in threshold voltage roll off, as compared to PDSOI devices, for example.
One example FDSOI configuration is set forth in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0193514 to Loubet et al. This reference discloses a method for making an FDSOI device in which an SOI substrate has a first region isolated from a second region. An SiGe layer is deposited on top of the SOI substrate in the second region. The substrate is subjected to a thermal oxidation process which drives in Ge from the SiGe layer to form an SiGeOI structure in the second region and an overlying oxide layer. If the SOI substrate is exposed in the first region, the thermal oxidation process further produces an oxide layer overlying the first region. The oxide layer(s) is(are) removed to expose an Si channel layer in the first region and an SiGe channel layer in the second region. Transistor gate stacks are formed over each of the Si channel layer and SiGe channel layer. Raised source and drain regions are formed from the Si channel layer and SiGe channel layer adjacent the transistor gate stacks.
Despite the existence of such configurations, further enhancements in SOI devices may be desirable in some applications.